


Immaterial Body

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Five powers Tony Stark never had [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Flopsy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mutant powers AU</i>
</p><p>When he heard about the car crash, Tony felt the floor falling away. </p><p>Seconds later, he found himself blinking at grey basement walls. He’d chalk this up to the bottle of vodka, except for the fact that he was standing waist deep in old computer parts. Half a dusty keyboard was sticking out of his stomach.</p><p>“Huh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaterial Body

**Author's Note:**

> Took out unnecessary words and got it down to 150. Will aim for 100 words next!

When he heard about the car crash, Tony felt the floor falling away. 

Seconds later, he found himself blinking at grey basement walls. He’d chalk this up to the bottle of vodka, except for the fact that he was standing waist deep in old computer parts. Half a dusty keyboard was sticking out of his stomach.

“Huh.” 

Sparks sizzled, interrupting Tony’s contemplation of his newly immaterial body. He stepped away, wondering if he had suddenly gained the power to animate random electronics. _Which would be awesome_. He nudged the now-silent pile with his foot, which was somehow solid again.

Further testing was required, but for now, he should head back upstairs. He reached to open the door, and his hand phased through the handle. _Stark Heir Absent at Parents’ Funeral; Found Dead at Basement Door._

Three tries later, Tony called himself an idiot and walked through the door, shoulder first.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Thanks rea_saint, for reminding me about Tony's foot!
> 
> Originally the sentence was:  
> He nudged the now-silent pile with his foot, but it remained disappointingly non-sentient.


End file.
